


Plaything III

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: He asked her to his office late one night.





	Plaything III

**Author's Note:**

> Read these first:  
> [Plaything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11462694)  
> [Plaything II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11569032)

He asked her to his office late one night. There were no false pretenses. He didn’t pretend it was about something she wrote in a report or about being dressed down for spending $20 too much on her last overnight hotel stay because she wanted a room on the inside corridor. He stated no reason but it hung on the dim buzz of the phone line between them. He simply asked her to come in at ten.

She did. Late shift work. Why did she? She didn’t know. She needed a little taste of intrigue in her life. It had been a few months since she’d broken bad and she was feeling about as broke as she could get. That realization sent a swirl of heat between her legs as she listened to the hollow echo of her heels through the empty lobby of the Hoover Building.

She knows her power over men and doesn’t like to display it. She finds it easier to be passive aggressive, more passive than aggressive, depending on the man she’s dealing with at the time.

Skinner wants her passive. This she knows. The shy way he looks at her is an absolutely permeable facade and when she catches Mulder eyeing their Assistant Director she can tell that he’s profiling him, sometimes irritably, wondering how many times Skinner has pictured Scully’s firm lips around his cock.

As many times as he has, most likely.

Scully entered Skinner’s dimly lit office, blinds shut to the city street. He was sitting in his office chair, 10:01. Silent. Silent as well, she approached him and wedged herself between him and the desk. She hopped up onto it like on an office visit, planting her butt on his desk calendar and crossing her legs in her pencil skirt.

He took off one of her heels and dropped it to the floor. The other befell the same fate. He kissed the high arch of her foot through her work pantyhose, his tongue pushing out against it as he stared up at her. Her pupils most likely dilated, her heart racing already.

“Take off your skirt, Agent.”

The power dynamic was quickly turning and the rush of adrenaline it brought caught her by surprise. She slipped off the desktop, unzipped her side zipper, and pushed her tight skirt down over her hips. Now in front of him, in her pantyhose and button-up white blouse with the hem of the shirt barely hiding her barely-there black panties. She felt her nipples peak through her bra, pulling achingly tight.

"Get on the desk. On your knees."

Her lips parted as she reached to her waist to pull down her pantyhose. He grabbed her wrist. "Keep them on."

Nodding, she turned her back to him, the thrill of the unexpected making her dizzy. A little worry, a lot of throbbing.

She climbed up on the desk, on her hands and knees, and steadied herself with her forearms against the wood. She was on display for him and slid her knees further apart to show off.

He ran his hands up the silky, delicate fabric on her calves and thighs, cupping her ass, squeezing it, saying nothing. She was used to being continuously complimented by insecure male lovers and his silence was unexpected, frustrating, sexy.

The first rip of her stocking was also unexpected--the back of her thigh, his fingernails digging in and pulling until the fabric gave way. Then he was feral, his breathing louder as he dragged more holes in it, pulling what was left down to her knees.

He hit her ass then, a hard spank. She cried out at the shock and the pain that reverberated through her hip right to her center. He gently and tenderly ran his fingers down her legs and quickly spanked her again, making her gasp and sway on the desk.

Things were going so quickly but she didn't want them to slow because slowing meant thinking and she didn't want to think about it at all.

She felt him thumbing her asshole through the silky fabric of her underwear and lost her breath for a moment. He pressed it like a button, the thumbtip swirling around the rim, and she couldn't stop herself from pushing back on his hand with a soft moan.

His fingers hooked the fabric at her hips and yanked down, leaving the panties taut between her thighs. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he began eating her ass, his broad, rough tongue hungrily lapping at her hole. Moaning, she clutched at the edge of the desk, lifting herself higher to him, his hands painfully clutching her hip bones.

"Mmmm, sweet little girl," he breathed between licks, and she felt a surge of wetness in her pussy. She wondered if she was dripping on his desk, if he could see or smell her arousal. She was open to him, so open. He must have noticed, because at the same time he poked the tip of his tongue into her ass he slid two fingers inside her pussy, all the way, knuckle deep.

"Fuck," she cried out.

"Be quiet." 

She bit her lip. Hard.

He began pumping her pussy with his now-slickened hand, every thrust causing a tiny whimper that she caught in her throat. He twirled his tongue inside her ass and she felt her clit harden, desperate for attention, but she didn't dare move to relieve it. It was so hard, so fast, so unapologetic. Fuck his shy looks and his professional demeanor. He was nearly knocking her over with his finger fucking, sending shocks through the end of her when he met it over and over.

He moved his mouth to her ass cheek. He sucked it, he bit it while his fingers curled inside of her. She was quickly becoming accustomed to the pleasure and pain mix that was shooting all over her body and it felt warm and desperate and she wanted more.

"Oh, Scully," he said. "Scully, Scully, Scully."

A temporary reprieve as he retreated, leaving her body wanting, panting. He walked around to the front of the desk and she saw the tremendous bulge in the front of his pants. Her gaze flicked up to him, her tongue peeking out between her lips, not under her control. He smiled, pawing at his captured dick. Then he unbuckled his belt, now inches from her face.

His pants dropped to the floor and his boxer briefs, tightly clinging to his thighs, barely disguised his erection. He moved his hips closer and she rocked toward him, rubbing her cheek against the hard fabric-covered heat of his cock. He breathed out hard as she rubbed her other cheek against it, keeping his gaze. She let her mouth drop open and he pulled his dick out of the waistband, and seeing it in its full state of glory made her slightly nervous about what she was expected to do with it.

"You wanna suck this?"

Her tongue flicked against her upper lip. "Yeah."

"How long have you wanted to?"

She tossed her head, the hair over her eyes falling back. "Years."

He slid his hand over the base of her skull and she relented, opening her mouth to take in the head. She knew how to work a cock, her tongue quickly finding his frenulum and flirting with it to make him groan. She sucked the head intensely, unforgiving, her hips still up in the air and her head just barely past the front edge of his desk.

"I need to go deep," he said. She groaned against the hot, rigid flesh, head spinning. She hadn't done that before, and with a cock this size, she wasn't sure that she could. She could already feel the sides of her mouth stretching just a little. "Let me fuck your sweet little throat."

Always determined and confident in her skills, Scully decided to let him try.

He worked into her more gently than she expected, a little at a time, letting her grow accustomed to his girth. She sucked at him as hard as she could, slowing him down as he moaned. She moved him in and out, and soon the tip of his cock touched the back of her tongue and she gagged instinctively, backing away.

He smoothed her hair down, a kind gesture, and backed off a little. She took three deep breaths through her nose, relaxing her throat, and then returned him to the spot. She felt the tickle of her gag but held it off, swallowing instead, which seemed to suck him a little further in.

"Jesus, Scully," he panted, in the first indication that she was doing anything right. She rubbed the flat of her tongue against the bottom of his shaft, craning her neck to get more of him. She grunted when he hit her uvula, nearly losing it, then forcing her body back under her control. With every slow thrust into her mouth her pussy throbbed with jealousy. To have that... in there... she felt so wet, hot, and empty against the cold air of the office.

She heard his breath quicken and knew he was getting close. She swallowed around him one more time and then pulled away, slipping him out and quickly replacing that heat with her hand, a firm and steady grasp. At first he looked disappointed but then he got the idea. He ran his thumb over her lips and bent down to look into her eyes.

“Have you fucked Mulder yet?”

“N-- No.” She had barely flinched when he said it, but he noticed.

He walked around behind the desk again. She heard a desk drawer open and the sound of a condom wrapper being torn. Her legs trembled slightly and she didn’t look over her shoulder.

“Be honest.”

She stared at the wall across from them, her arousal and humility searing her cheeks red. “I haven’t, sir.”

“Good,” he said, his hips bumping into her ass. “Because I want this pussy nice and tight.”

His cockhead found her soaked, like a target, and he pushed in with one sweep of his body. The force nearly caused her to tumble off the desk; it did cause her to let out a soft scream, a release of anticipation and pleasure and the overwhelming fullness of him. She reached her hand between her legs and began roughly playing with her clit, unable to resist any more.

“Oh, that’s right,” he said, grasping her ass with his huge, strong hands. “Play with yourself.”

He began to pump into her and her hand was frenzied against her wetness as he filled her over and over again. “I am. God, I am.”

“You want to come around me,” he breathed, pounding her, sticky flesh making sucking sounds as his skin met hers again and again. She could feel his balls knocking against her hand as her slippery clit evaded the cupping of her palm.

“Fuck,” she cried out, feeling her orgasm slowly creep from deep inside of her up the length of his shaft, which loosened her every time it coursed through her.

“Come around me, Scully.” He slapped her ass, hard. “Come on!”

She was always a sucker for being told what to do--his voice deep and pulsing through her ears like her blood, like her come which began its slickened escape from her body. “Oh God, oh God, oh God,” she breathed, her head tilted back, her mouth open and praying for it to end but not to end. She felt the tip of his finger slide into her anus, dirty, so dirty.

The orgasm jolted her from the toes up, hitting her belly, hitting her forehead, nearly making her cry. 

“Oh, you are so tight… so tight right now…” The thrust against her body told her everything. His quiet profanity echoing within the office walls rained relief down upon her and she began to relax immediately, his hands now holding her upright.

He pulled out and let go of her, giving her enough support so she could reach down to the floor with her toes. She kept her back turned. It seemed more right that way.

“Put on your skirt and leave.”

She heard him sit back into his chair and she bent over in front of him, grasping for her skirt on the floor. She dragged it up her unsteady fawn legs, taking a deep breath as she tucked her blouse in and pulled up the zipper.

When she turned to him, he was examining her closely. A lot of thoughts probably going through his mind--some probably similar to hers, some more private.

“This won’t happen again,” he said, as plain as could be.

“Yes, sir,” she said, straightening her back. She felt a hot blush as his statement made her raw body throb in spite of herself.

She left him there, the smell of sex cloudy around him. She walked down the hall, to the elevator, and luckily didn’t have to wait for the car. It hadn’t moved in the past...she looked at her watch. Half hour. That is all it had been. 

She boarded the car and leaned against the wall, hitting the ground floor button. Her hand smoothed up to cup her breast and she pinched a nipple, groaning as she plucked. She slammed the stop button and hiked her foot up on the bar, shoving her hand up her skirt to the crotch of her soaked underwear. 

Rubbing furiously, thrusting her hips, her head pressed against the back wall of the car as she treated herself to another orgasm thinking about him pounding her from behind. It wasn’t slow and it wasn’t romantic. It was under her control.

She was loud, not knowing if he would hear, not caring if he did.


End file.
